Take me or leave me
by Rare Glee Couples
Summary: Rachel and Mercedes always have to prove which one of them is better. No matter what they do
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is for GuitarGrrrl, who asked for a Rachel/Mercedes story**

* * *

It was no secret that Rachel Berry thought she was better than everyone else. She would most of her time reminding people of her impeccable talent. Most people could really care less about Rachel's little diva attitude or how many times she would stomp out of rehearsal, but when she says someone's not that talented is when things get personal. That is exactly what one Ms Mercedes Jones heard anyway. She thought her and Rachel could be friends. She thought that Rachel had grown to respect her talent, but now she figures she was wrong. Anyone who knows Mercedes could tell you that she doesn't take shit from anybody. Usually people would just sit back and let Rachel be, but Mercedes refuses to do that. That's why the two divas are standing in the middle of the choir room getting ready for their diva off. Mercedes glares at Rachel as the other diva walk to the center of the room

"After much argument I finally convinced Mercedes that in order to do aproper diva off it has to come from the broadway catalog, which I think is safe to say that gives me a home field advantage." Rachel grins

"Oh? Well, you're about to get beat on your own turf." Mercedes says in her usual sassy tone

"Hit it!" Rachel orders before the music starts

**RACHEL:**

**'Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say Baby s so sweet**

**Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me Boys, girls I can t help it baby**

**So be kind And don t lose your mind Just remember That I m your baby'**

Everybody in the room can feel the tension in the air when Mercedes steps up to start singing

**MERCEDES:**

**Take me for what I am Who I was meant to be**

**RACHEL:**

**And if you give a damn**

**BOTH:**

**Take me baby or leave me**

**RACHEL:**

**Take me baby or leave me**

**MERCEDES:**

**'A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun This diva needs her stage Baby, let s have fun!**

**You are the one I choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes You love the limelight too, now baby**

**So be mine And don t waste my time Cryin , Oh Honeybear Are you still my, my, my baby?**

Both girls stare intensely at each other as they sing. Neither girl is paying attention to the people around them. All they want is to prove who's the best

**RACHEL: Take me for what I am**

**MERCEDES:**

**Who I was meant to be**

**BOTH:**

**And if you give a damn**

**MERCEDES:**

**Take me baby or leave me**

**No way, can I be what I m not**

**RACHEL:**

**But hey, don t you want your girl hot?**

**MERCEDES:**

**Don t fight, don t lose your head**

**RACHEL:**

**Cause every night, who s in your bed?**

If you were to ask anybody in that room what it felt like to be in that room they would say terrifying, because it looked like the two divas were ready to attack each other at any moment

**BOTH:**  
**Take me for what I am**

**MERCEDES: Who I was meant to be**

**RACHEL: Who I was meant to be And if you give a damn**

**MERCEDES: And if you give a damn ya better Take me baby or leave me**

**R: Oh, take me baby, take me or leave me**

**BOTH:**

**Take me baby Or leave me**

**Guess I m leaving I m gone!**

What happened next nobody saw coming. The girls crashed their lips together and start kissing passionately in the middle of the choir room not even caring that everyone is watching. While they kiss the girl hear their fellow glee club members shouting out comments about this current situation

"What the hell?"

"My eyes!"

"So fucking hot!"

"Wanky!"

The girls aren't even sure who said what, except they're pretty sure the last one was Santana, but they don't really car. It's not until they hear Mr Schue that the girls snap out of this trance they found themselves in

"Girls!" He shouts as he grabs Rachel by the shoulder and pulls her away "That was totally inappropriate."

"Why'd you stop them, Mr Schue?"

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Mercedes yells before she grabs Rachel by the hand "I need you now." She whispers before the girls run out of the choir room

"Girls!" Mr Schue shouts "Rehearsals not over!"

"It is for us!" Mercedes shouts from the hallway, leavingii half the people in the room confused and the other half slightly turned on

Mercedes finds the closest janitors closet and pulls Rachel in with her. The second Mercedes closes the door she slams Rachel against it and shoves her tongue down her throat. Rachel quickly responds and starts kissing back. The girls tongues fight for dominance as Mercedes brings her hands to Rachel's breast to squeeze them hard. If you were to ask the girls what they were thinking right now they couldn't tell you. They're not sure exactly what came over them, but they know they want more. So, Mercedes quickly pulls off Rachel's shirt, then Rachel did the same with Mercedes'. It was Rachel who decided to speak first.

"I want you so badly right now." Rachel says before she switches their positions, so that Mercedes is against the door. Rachel pulls off Mercedes' bra and quickly sucks one of her nipples

"Fuck." Mercedes gasps

Rachel brings her hand to Mercedes' other nipple to roll betwenn her thumb and index finger. Rachel has never touched another girl's breast, but you could of fooled Mercedes. Rachel was working on her breast as if she's done it a thousand times before. Rachel was swirling her tongue around Mercedes' nipple and biting down hard enough to send a pool of wetness between Mercedes' legs

"Rachel, I need you." Mercedes would totally deny that she ever said that, but right now all she wants is to cum hard

"What do you need, Mercedes?" Rachel asks before she pulls down Mercedes' pants and underwear at the same time "I won't know what you want unless you tell me."

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe later." Rachel chuckles "But for now, what do you want me to do with you."

"Fuck me!" Mercedes shouts in desperation "Thrusts your fingers inside me! Make me cum, Rachel!" Satisfied with that answer, Rachel thrusts two fingers inside of Mercedes

"Fuck!"

"You're so wet." Rachel moans as she starts thrusting her fingers quickly

"Oh...God!...Fuck!" Rachel smirks at Mercedes before curling her fingers and pushing harder and depper into the other girl

"Do you like that?" Rachel whispers into Mercedes' ear before taking it between her teeth "Do you like being fucked like this, Mercedes?"

"Yes!" Mercedes shouts "I like it!"

"Cum for me, Mercedes." Rachel says as she pulls out of Mercedes to add a third finger "I want you to shout my name!"

"Fuck!...Oh God!...Yes!...Rachel!" Mercedes shouts as she cums all over Rachel's fingers. Rachel smiles smugly before pulling out of Mercedes and licking her finger clean

"You taste so good, Mercedes." Mercedes smirks before she grabs Rachel and throws her against the door. Rachel squeals when her back hits the door, but doesn't say anything because Mercedes yanks off her bra and starts pinching her nipples

"You didn't think that I wouldn't have my turn?" Mercedes chuckles "Did you, Rachel?" She just nods before Mercedes pulls off Rachel's underwear leaving her shirt on "I haven't even touched you yet and I know you're soaking wet."

"Please." Rachel begs

"What do you want, Rachel?" Mercedes asks teasingly

"T-t-touch me, please." There are no words to explain the power that Mercedes feels as she watches Rachel Berry beg for her to touch her

"Where?" Mercedes ask as her finger slide down Rachel's stomach getting closer to where she needs it the most "Where do you want me to touch you?"

"My p-pussy!" Rachel shouts

"You mean here?" Mercedes asks as she thrust one finger into Rachel

"Yes!" Rachel whimpers "More! Please!" Mercedes smirks before adding a second finger and thrusts much faster "Oh God Yes!" Mercedes could tell that Rachel was close to cumming, but she wasn't ready to for this to end, so she stopped moving her fingers "What the hell, Mercedes?" Rachel growled in frustration

"Calm down." Mercedes chuckles before whispering into Rachel's ear "I want to taste you." before dropping to her knees and sucking Rachel's clit into her mouth

"Fuck!"

Mercedes smirks inwardly as she swirls her tongue around Rachel's clit. Rachel throws her head abck in pure extacy as she grabs a fist full of Mercedes hair, which it seems Mercedes doesn't seem to mind. It actually encourages her to suck furiously on Rachel's clit before entering three finger into Rachel. She's so wet that Mercedes moves her fingers easily

"Oh God! Fuck! Mercedes!"

Mercedes knows that Rachel is about to cum, so she pulls her mouth away to say "Cum for me, Rachel. I want you to scream my name and let the whole school know who's making you feel this good." Before she dives right back into Rachel's wanting pussy

"Yes!...Oh yes!...Fuck!...Mercedes!" Rachel shouts before cumming into Mercedes' mouth. Mercedes moves her finger slowly before pulling out if Rachel completely. "Oh my God." Rachel says between breaths "What was that?"

"That was me showing you which one of has was more talented." Mercedes smirks as she stands up and starts getting dressed

"Oh really?" Rachel asks as she starts getting dressed as well "Because, I'm sure you were screaming my name as well."

"You were ok." Mercedes shrugs "But, we both know that was the best orgasm you've ever had."

"Oh please." Rachel rolls her eyes "That was not the best you could do right? Because, if so that's just sad."

"So, you want to see the best I could do?" Mercedes asks as she steps into Rachel's face

"What if I do?" She asks as she steps closer to Mercedes

"I'll just have to show you." Merceds says as she grabs Rachel's hand and the girls run out of the school and towards Mercedes' car. These girls always try to prove who's better. Who said it was a bad thing?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll continue this story if you guys want that! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think it would last this long. I thought that after a couple times it would stop, but after that we'd be done. It's almost been a month and Mercedes and I are still having sex. At first I thought it was just us cutting through all the sexual tension during our performance of Take me or leave me, but it can't be that. Sometimes she just shows up at my house and it just happens. We never talk about it when it's over, but she doesn't always leave either. I mean she'll leave sometimes, but other times we'll just hang out as if we didn't just to unspeakable things to each other a few minutes before.

I don't know where I stand with Mercedes really. She's my friend sure, but is that all we are? Is that all we should be? Ugh! This was all so much easier when I didn't have feelings for her! I wouldn't even be questioning where we stand if it wasn't for Anthony Rashad! He's been all over Mercedes lately and I'm not going to pretend that it doesn't bother me. That's actually what he's doing now as I watch them from my locker. The problem is I don't have anyone to talk to about this.

It's not like people don't suspect that there's something going on between Mercedes and I, especially since they saw us kiss after we sang, but it's not like they actually know about it. Who can I really talk to about this even if they did know? I'm pretty good friends with Kurt, but Mercedes is his best friend and I'm pretty sure if she wanted Kurt to know about us she would of told him, so that's definitely not a good idea. I just wish I had someone to talk about this.

"So, you and Wheezy ha?" Oh no! Anyone but her!

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say before shutting my locker and try to walk away, but Santana grabs me by my wrist

"Don't insult my intelligence, Hobbit. It's obvious that you two are getting your sweet lady kisses on after hours." She smirks

"We are not!" I shout pulling my away from her. Santana gives me a look as if to say 'Are you really trying to deny it?' and I realize that there's no point in arguing with her. She knows "Are we really that obvious?" I sigh

"Maybe not to the rest of the losers, but to anyone with a brain." I thought that Mercedes and I were her subtle at school. I guess we I was wrong

"Who else knows?" I ask obviously worried. I don't think Finn would take this well. I know he broke up with me, but I think he still he has feelings for me "Does Finn know?"

"I said you were obvious to anyone with a brain." She rolls her eyes "Of course he doesn't know! I'm pretty sure it's just me, Quinn, and Britt, maybe girl asian, but frankenteen definitely doesn't know." I sigh in relief before walking towards my next class

"Hold up!" Santana shouts running after me "So, are you dating her or what?"

"I don't know." I sigh "We never really talk about it."

"You have feelings for her?" Santana asks curiously

"I don't know. I know that I hate to see Anthony all over her." I glare as Mercedes and Anthony walk past us "She acts like we're nothing. Maybe we are nothing." I sigh sadly before lowering my head

"Stop being a coward and go talk to her." Santana says as if it's the most simple thing in the world. Oh how I wish it was

"It's not that easy, Santana. What if I freak her out? What if she doesn't talk to me anymore? What if she-"

"What if you just grow a pair and talk to her." Santana says cutting me off "It has to be better than watching Anthony hitting on your girl doesn't it?"

"I don't know." I sigh

"Stop saying you don't know, because you do know. You want to be with her, but you're afraid. You want to be able to call her yours, but you're too scared to speak up and tell her how you feel." Santana stops for a second to look down the hall to where Brittany is standing "Trust me I know." I guess with Brittany dating Artie and Santana dating Sam I figured that they didn't have feelings for each other and what they had was truly just a friends with benefits thing, but I guess I was wrong. I can tell by the look inner eyes that Santana loves Brittany "Tell her how you feel before it's too late."

"Ok." I nod as Santana walks away

It's then that I realize she's right. I don't want to continue to lean against my locker while Anthony has his hands all over my girl. I will not just sit back. Mercedes will be mine whatever it takes

MERCEDES' POV

I swear that no one has ever irritated me more than Anthony Rashad. He's a good guy don't get me wrong, but he is so boring! The only thing I have in common with him is that we both happen to be black. Anything else is completely different. I can't find a single thing to talk to him about. All I really do is nod while he talks about football. He asked me out earlier and I told him I would have to think about it. To be honest I only said that, because I saw Rachel watching us. What's it going to take for her to see that I want her in more than a sexual way? I mean the sex is great, but is that really all we are? Is that all she wants from me?

"Do you think our children will have your beautiful eyes?" Crazy boy say what?

"Our children? We haven't even gone on a first date yet, Anthony." This guy just went from boring to creepy in 2.5 seconds. Our children? Is he insane?

"I know, but it's only a matter of time until we start a family." He smiles at the thought

"What makes you say that?" I ask a little more than curious about how he came to that conclusion

"Your the only single black girl in all of Lima." He shrugs "It will only be a matter of time before you and I start a family."

"What?" Is this guy for real? He really thinks we'll be married to me one day, because we're both black?

"Well yeah." He smiles "Don't you think that we'll be married someday?"

"Anthony, I barley know you. We haven't even been on an official date yet. Maybe we won't even like each other."

"What more do we need to know about each other? You're hot and black, and I'm hot and black. Together we will make some beautiful black babies." I'm about to ask him 'Are you completely insane?', but I stop when I see Rachel this way, so I do my best fake laugh

"Oh you're so funny, Anthony." I smile as I run my hand up and down his arm. Anthony chuckles confusingly as Rachel walks by and glares at him.

"I wasn't really trying to be funny."

"Yeah ok." I say once Rachel is out of sight "We'll go on one date and see how we like each other as people, not as a color." He nods "Good. I'll see you friday at Breadstix." I walk away before I give him a chance to answer

I'm going to have to ask Kurt what the hell he was thinking setting me up with Anthony. The boy is so not my type, but if he keep Rachel jealous then he's doing his job.


End file.
